Seto's Missing?
by RaverNeko
Summary: Kaiba's lost, Yugi and friends are looking for him, but they're not alone...or are they? *I found a chapter that somehow got lost. It's now up before the last chapter I added. A little messed up, I know, but it works.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The views expressed in this advertisement...wait, wrong disclaimer. Anywho, I  
don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Except the Dark Magician. He's around here  
somewhere.   
Note: I fixed the chapters so they're easier to read.  
--------------------------------  
Prologue  
--------------------------------  
  
"Joey! You klutz!" Yugi yelled, wiping soda off of his prized Dark Magician.  
"How many times to I have to tell you NOT to set your pop down by my cards?"  
  
"That makes 341,846,104, but who's counting?"  
  
Bakura found the whole situation rather hilarious. He was practically falling off his  
chair laughing.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "Bakura, try to act your age."  
  
"But it's so damn funny!" the tomb robber managed to blurt out between laughs. "I  
mean, how often to you see little Yugi get so upset? He's turning bright red!"  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at Yugi, who was now trying to cover his  
beet red face. Right now, he was more upset about Bakura's "little Yugi" comment than  
anything.  
  
Yami sighed. "Calm down, Yugi. You're going to burst a blood vessel."  
  
Yugi started turning more of a normal color. He realized he still had his soggy  
Dark Magician, and started wiping it off with a rag.  
  
Just then, Mai and Téa ran into the card shop.  
  
"Who killed who?" Mai asked, giving Bakura a very discreet "What'd you do?"  
look.  
  
"What the hell you talking about, Mai?" Joey asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Some Kid outside said it sounded like someone was gonna get his ass beat in  
here," Mai replied.  
  
"It's nothing that serious, yet," Ryou said.  
  
Téa looked to see Yugi sitting on the floor, gently wiping off his Dark Magician.  
"Bakura, what'd you do?" she asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.  
  
Bakura jumped out of his chair. "Me!? What makes you think I did something!?"  
  
"It's always you. Or Marik, but he's not here, is he?"  
  
"for your information, it was this idiotic dog!" He yelled, pointing at Joey.  
  
"What, now Kaiba's got you callin' me dat?"  
  
"What'd Joey do THIS time?" Mai asked with a sigh.  
  
"He spilled his Coke on my Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled. He was starting to turn  
bright red again.  
  
Mokuba suddenly came running through the door. "Guys! Guys! I can't find Seto  
anywhere!" he yelled.  
  
"Not now! I'm having a crisis!" Yugi yelled back.  
  
"What's his problem?" Mokuba asked Bakura, only because he was closest.  
  
"He's PMSing," Bakura replied.  
  
"What's that?" Mokuba asked, tipping his head to one side.  
  
"It's when..." He was cut off by Ryou slapping his hand over Bakura's mouth  
  
Ryou smiled nervously. "we'll tell you when you're ow! He bit me!" Ryou yelled,  
shaking his hand frantically.  
  
"Foolish mortal!" Bakura hissed. "how dare..."  
  
"Silence!" Yami yelled. The eye symbol glowed on his forehead.  
  
Everyone in the room except Yugi, who was too preoccupied with getting his card  
dry to realize what had been going on, froze.  
  
"Finished!" Yugi said, proudly displaying his now dry card. "So, what about  
Kaiba?" He asked, turning to Mokuba.  
  
"I can't find him anywhere! He's not at work, and he's not coming when i call him  
at the mansion."  
  
"Then we should probably go find him," Ryou said.  
  
Téa rolled her eyes. "You're too nice sometimes, you know."  
  
Mai scoffed. "Look who's talking."  
  
"Do we have anything better to do?" Ryou asked Téa.  
  
She crossed here arms. "Well,, actually, no."  
  
"Then let's go find him!" Mokuba said excitedly. "We can start at the mansion!"  
  
Yami looked confused. "I thought you said you already looked there."  
  
"No, I just said I yelled a lot. Seto could be dead or something."  
  
"You're one optimistic kid," Mai said.  
  
"I know, now let's go!" Mokuba said, practically dragging Yugi out the door.  
Everyone else followed.  
  
"I have the strange feeling there's someone else here." Yami said.  
  
Then, as if on cue, Marik walked around the corner, practically knocking Yami  
over.  
  
"Aren't you going to challenge me to a duel so you can try to win so you can take  
my puzzle so you can have the power of the pharaoh so you can rule the world with the  
Millennium Items and the three Egyptian god cards of which I currently have one, Kaiba  
has one, and you have one unless there was some sort of plot twist I was unaware of  
where one of us lost a card?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Normally, yes, but today's my day off."  
  
"Really?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, so you gonna duel me, or what?"  
  
"No," Yami said.  
  
"Oh. How about now?"  
  
"No!" Yami said, walking past Marik.  
  
"Marik," Mai said. "did you happen to "find" a bunch of free candy in a vending  
machine again?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Did you eat it all?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Bakura started snickering. "Marik, the one bent on world domination, is on a sugar  
high."  
  
Marik raised one eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
"You'll find out." Bakura said.  
  
The group, now plus Marik, continued walking to Kaiba's mansion. Marik kept  
getting side tracked by practically anything that moved, so the trip was a lot longer than it  
should've been.   
  
They finally reached the front gate. It was dark outside. Mokuba opened the front  
gate, led everyone to the front door, and let them inside.  
  
"Now what?" Yugi asked, sitting on Kaiba's couch.  
  
"We split up!" Mokuba said excitedly  
  
"Split up!?" Joey yelled. "That never works!"  
  
But it makes it go faster," Mokuba said as he wrote everyone's names on pieces of  
paper. "OK, I'll draw names out of a hat to see who's going with who. Joey, you're going  
with Mai."  
  
Joey cringed.  
  
Mokuba drew two more names. "Yugi, you're with Téa. He whispered to Yugi, "I  
feel sorry for you."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I guess that leaves me and Ryou."  
  
"Hey, what about us?" Bakura yelled.  
  
"You three can go together, just don't kill Yami."  
  
Bakura and Marik exchanged evil looks. Yami cringed a little.  
  
"Now I guess we should get looking," Ryou said.  
  
"We'll look upstairs," Mai said. "C'mon, Joey."  
  
"Yug, Help!" Joey yelled as he was being dragged up the stairs.  
  
"I guess I'll take the attic," Yugi said, following Joey and Mai.  
  
"Yugi! Wait for me!" Téa yelled, running after them.  
  
"You three can look in the basement," Mokuba said to Bakura, Yami, and Marik.  
  
Marik, still feeling the effects of the sugar, slid down the rail into the basement.  
Bakura followed, dragging a reluctant Yami behind him  
  
"Oh, Ra! What have i gotten myself into!?" Yami yelled as Bakura slammed the  
basement door closed.  
  
"Do you think we should help him?" Ryou asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mokuba? Mokuba, where are you?" He searched the room, but Mokuba was  
missing!  
-------------------  
Well, I'm never drinking tea with too much sugar n it again. I'll update once i get 5 reviews, so review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh...(yet). And thanks to K8DGR81 for the suggestion to mention that I don't own Coke either (God, i could put so many drug jokes here)  
And I forgot to mention, there might be some  
*slight* Téa bashing, injury, etc., but she'll probably make it out of this one alive.  
---------------  
Chapter 1  
---------------  
Yugi reached the top of the steps just in time to see a door slam closed. Téa was  
standing next to him soon after. They stood there, staring at the door for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, God! Mai, what are you doing!" Joey yelled.  
  
A look of shock came over Yugi and Téa,  
  
"Maybe we should get to the attic," Téa said slowly.  
  
"Good idea," Yugi said, also speaking slowly. They dashed down the hall to the  
stairs. They rushed into the attic.  
  
"I don't want to know what they're doing in there," Téa said.  
  
"I can take a guess...poor Joey..." Yugi replied.  
  
"I **DON'T** want to think about them doing that!" Téa said, sounding a bit  
traumatized.  
  
"You, think? That's a first," Yugi said under his breath.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"No, must've been the wind."  
  
"OK." She walked over to a pile of cardboard boxes stacked nearby. "I wonder  
what Kaiba keeps in here..."  
  
Just the, the door to the attic banged closed. Yugi turned the doorknob, but the  
door wouldn't open.  
  
"We're locked in," he said.  
  
"Wonderful," Téa replied. A cockroach scurried over her foot. "Gah! It couldn't  
get any..."   
  
A bright flash lit up the room as the light bulb lighting the room burnt out.  
  
"worse," she finished.  
  
"Great, you had to go and jinx it, didn't you?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi...let go of my hand. And why do your hands feel so clammy."  
  
"I'm not touching you at all, Téa," Yugi said, his voice quivering a little.  
  
"Well...if you're not...then who..."  
  
"Holy...crap...there's something holding my hand," Yugi managed to squeak out.  
  
Yugi's and Téa's muffled screams echoed through the attic.  
--------------------  
5 more reviews and I'll update, so keep on reviewing!  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Monopoly, or a thesaurus (that explains why i use the  
same words over and over again). So...Yeah. And also, i got a suggestion to put spaces between my paragraphs, so I'm gonna.  
-------------------  
Chapter 2  
-------------------  
Marik was feeling the full effects of the sugar rush. He had fallen off the rail before  
he made it to the bottom, but for some reason found it funny.  
  
"Marik, at least try to be dignified," Bakura said. He had released Yami and was  
making his way down the stairs.  
  
Yami followed somewhat cautiously. "You two had better not try anything," he  
said, shifting his gaze from Bakura to Marik, who was lying on the ground in hysterics  
  
"Give it a rest, Pharaoh. If we had anything plotted, we would've killed you by  
now, stolen your puzzle, taken your Egyptian god card, found Kaiba, stolen his card, and  
taken over the world. And possibly pushed you down the stairs." Bakura said.  
  
Marik, realizing he was lying on top of something and it was leaving an indent in  
his back, sat up quickly. He picked up an old fashioned key he had been lying on. "Hey, I  
wonder what this key unlocks."  
  
"What key?" Bakura asked. He had planned on ignoring Marik until the sugar had  
worn off.  
  
"It might open this," Yami said, pushing his way past Bakura and walking over to  
a very large, old trunk with a pad lock on it.  
  
Marik unlocked the trunk and lifted the lid. The trunk had been concealing a  
vertical tunnel, for lack of a better term, with a ladder don one side. "Hey, do you think  
Kaiba knows there's a secret tunnel in his trunk?"  
  
Bakura smacked him in the back of the head. "Think, moron! He probably put it  
there."  
  
Yami had already started down the ladder.  
  
"Pharaoh, it's probably dark down there, right?" Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah," Yami replied.  
  
"Very dark, so dark you couldn't see, right?"  
  
"Is there a point to this?"  
  
"Won't you need a light to see with?"  
  
Yami looked at him for a moment. "I was just testing you," he said.  
  
Bakura cursed rather creatively in ancient Egyptian.  
  
"I don't think that's possible," Marik said.  
  
Bakura grabbed a flashlight lying on the ground nearby. He handed it to Yami,  
who immediately started down the ladder. Bakura saw the beam of light when he turned  
the flashlight on.  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh," Bakura said, starting to close the lid of the trunk.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," Yami yelled up. "Then you'll never find out what insanely rich  
CEOs keep in secret passages."  
  
Bakura sighed, then cursed again in Egyptian.  
  
Marik looked slightly shocked. "Bakura, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Bakura said, starting down the ladder.  
  
When he reached the bottom, Yami was sitting on the ground making shadow  
puppets.  
  
"Gah! Not you too!" He pulled the flashlight away from Yami. "Try to be a little  
dignified!"  
  
"Where's Marik?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't know...he was right behind me."  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Yami and Bakura both jumped about three feet into the air. They turned around to  
see Marik cracking up.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Bakura yelled as he stormed off down the corridor. Yami and  
Marik followed behind him.  
  
"What's his problem," Marik asked.  
  
"He's PMSing." Yami replied.  
  
"I heard that!" Bakura yelled back.  
  
The three stopped abruptly. They had entered a very large, very round, very empty  
room. Then, as if by some sort of unnatural force was controlling it, the flashlight went  
dead.  
  
"Bakura...are you...holding my hand?" Marik asked, sounding rather shocked.  
  
"No...are you holding mine?" Bakura said.  
  
"No...Yami?"  
  
"It's not me...but someone here has very cold hands..."  
  
"Oh shit," Bakura said.  
  
Just then, Yami's puzzle started glowing, as did Bakura's ring. The light was  
enough to illuminate the area the two were standing in.  
  
"Yami...where's Marik?"  
  
"He had better not be hiding again."  
  
A very loud, high pitched scream echoed through the room. Marik ran into them,  
knocking Bakura over.  
  
"Marik...you scream like a girl." Yami said.  
  
"There's something in here!" Marik screamed.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, getting up off the ground.  
  
"I don't know!" Marik screamed. "Let's get out of here!"   
  
He grabbed Yami and Bakura by the wrists and dragged them down the hall. They  
reached their point of entry.  
  
"Where'd the ladder go!" Marik screamed, banging on the now empty wall.  
  
Bakura and Yami looked at each other. Their items stopped glowing in unison.  
  
Mark's high-pitched, girly scream echoed through the basement.  
  
--------------------  
You know the rules by now. 5 more reviews on this chapter and I'll update. i had way too much sugar. 


	4. Chapter 4, or 3, or something like that

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or probably anything else i mention in this. Let's just  
say this goes for the whole thing because, quite frankly, I'm getting tired of typing this  
disclaimer over and over again.  
  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to know people still care.  
-------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
-------------------------------  
  
"Mokuba!" Ryou yelled. "Where are you!?" He had searched almost the entire ground  
floor, but Mokuba was nowhere to be found. He opened the door to the last room to  
check. Mokuba was sprawled out on the floor, watching TV.  
  
"Hiya, Ryou," Mokuba said, not looking away from the television. He was transfixed by  
whatever was on.  
  
"What in God's mane do you think you're doing!? Shouldn't you be looking for your  
brother?"  
  
"I got bored, and my favorite show was on."  
  
Ryou sat down on the couch behind Mokuba. "Well, I guess you can watch this first."  
  
"That's OK, it's over anyway." Mokuba got up and turned off the TV.  
  
A series of bangs and crashes came from upstairs.  
  
"Do you think that's Joey and Mai?" Mokuba asked. "It sounds like they may be in  
trouble."  
  
"I really, **really** hope it isn't."  
  
Just then, the power went out.  
  
"Ryou! It's dark!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Yeah, but do you mind letting go of my hand?" Ryou asked, sounding a tad bit annoyed.  
  
"I'm not holding anyone's hand..." Mokuba replied  
  
"Then... Gah! _Mokuba, your house is haunted!_" Ryou yelled, grabbing Mokuba  
and running out of the room.  
  
By this time, Mokuba was in tears. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna live in a haunted  
house! **_I WANT SETO_**!! Ryou, do something!"  
  
"What!? What do you want me to do!?"  
  
Just then, the lights flickered back on.  
  
"Ryou, let's get out of here!" Mokuba cried.  
  
Ryou had to practically carry Mokuba to the front door. He turned the knob, but it  
wouldn't open.  
  
"I think we're locked in. We should go find the others and make sure they're OK." He  
glanced a the basement door. A loud, high-pitched scream could be heard, followed by  
Bakura and Yami laughing hysterically. "They can take care of themselves...they are  
immortal, after all." He walked up the stairs and stopped at the beginning of the hall.  
Mokuba had stopped panicking.  
  
"Should we get Mai and Joey?" he asked.  
  
"Joey! What'd you do that for!" Ryou heard Mai scream.  
  
"I think they'll be fine for now. Let's find Yugi."  
  
"What about Téa?"  
  
"Yeah, her too, i guess."  
  
Ryou led Mokuba over to the stairs to the attic. "Wait here, I'll be right up there." He  
ascended the stairs and opened the attic door.  
  
"Ryou! Don't close that door!" Yugi yelled, bolting out of the attic with Téa right behind  
him. They practically knocked Ryou off the staircase dashing down it.  
  
"What happened?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"_There's something in there!_ Yugi managed to squeak.  
  
"My house _is_ haunted!" Mokuba yelled. "I want my big brother!" He grabbed the  
closed thing to him, which just happened to be Yugi.  
  
"Umm...Mokuba...you're crushing one of my vital organs...I think it's my spleen." Yugi  
said.  
  
"I don't care! I want Seto!" Mokuba was again in tears  
  
Yugi patted him on the head. He shot Ryou a "help me" look.  
  
Ryou immediately pried Mokuba from around Yugi's waist and took a few steps towards  
Téa.  
  
"Ryou...what are you doing?" Téa asked.   
  
Ryou pushed Mokuba towards Téa, and the panicked child latched onto her right away.  
  
"Not...funny..." Téa said.  
  
"Well, now what?" Yugi asked, rubbing his stomach where Mokuba had mot likely  
ruptured one of his vital organs.  
  
"We cold go check on Joey and Mai," Téa suggested, trying to pry Mokuba off of her  
ankle.  
  
"Umm...Téa?" Yugi said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is Joey and Mai we're talking about...think about it."  
  
"It's either that or we go find the Yamis."  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at each other. "Joey and Mai," they said in unison.  
  
The foursome walked down the hall. Ryou put his hand on the doorknob. He motioned for  
Téa, who still had Mokuba around her ankles, to move away from the door. He covered  
his eyes with one hand and opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you two but we wanted to make sure you weren't dead or  
anything because there are apparently ghosts in the house and they scared all of us, even  
the Yamis, I think, because Marik sounded scared out of his mind, did you know he  
screams like a girl, and I'm sorry!"  
---------------------------  
Heh heh heh. I like the whole "5 more reviews and I'll update" thing. Again, thanks to all  
of you who have been reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 4, I'm sure this time!

Disclaimer: Didn't I already go over this? I'm NOT typing the disclaimer over and over again! Well, actually I have to mention something else I don't own. I don't own Marshmallow Peeps or Peeps Bunnies. I'm eating some, but I don't own them.  
----------------  
Chapter 4  
----------------  
Marik sat on the ground panting. Yami and Bakura had their Items glowing again and were cracking up.  
  
"That wasn't very funny, guys." Marik said between gasps of air.  
  
"Yes it was!" Bakura said, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"OK. Back to our little dilema," Yami said, regaining his composure.  
  
"Where to now? The ladder's gone." Bakura replied.  
  
"We could always go search that round room," Yami said.  
  
"No!" Marik said, his voice squeaking a little.  
  
"Why not? It's either that or sit around utill someone comes and finds us." Bakura replied.  
  
"That sounds good to me," Marik replied.  
  
"Fine, then you wait here. Come on, Bakura." Yami said as he walked away with Bakura following him.  
  
"Ah! Don't leave me here alone!" Marik said, chasing after the two.  
  
"I knew you'd see things our way," Yami said.  
  
They walked down the corridor and entered the empty room. They searched the wall for any means of an escape.  
  
Marik, who was tired of the silence, broke the void by asking the first question he could think of.  
  
"Hey, guys. What do you think are mor evil: Marshmallow Peeps, or Peeps Bunnies?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami asked, sounding rather confused.  
  
"Peeps. What kind is more evil?"  
  
"The bunnies. Defiantly the bunnies." Bakura replied, somewhat absent-mindedly. He was busy looking around the wall for an exit.  
  
Yami sighed. "Hey, what's this?" He asked to no one in particular upon finding a large steering-wheel-type object sticking out of the wall. He gave it a large turn to the right.  
  
A loud rumbling filled the chamber.  
  
"Yami...what'd you do?" Bakura asked sounding worried.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Umm...guys?" Marik said, staring behind them. He pointed to a large wall of water rushing towards them.  
  
"**_RUN!_**" They all yelled in unison as they turned and ran towards the corridor the entered from.  
  
"Yami this is all you fault!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"My fault!? How is this my fault!?" Yami yelled back.  
  
"You turned the damn wheel!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"I say we blame Marik." Yami said.  
  
"Me!? Why me!?" Marik yelled.  
  
"We wouldn't be down here if you hadn't fell off the railing onto that stupid key!"  
  
"I wouldn't have even come along if you had dueled me in the first place!"  
  
"Well...you're funny looking!"  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?"  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
"Hey, the ladder's back!" Bakura yelled.  
  
All three of the Yamis climbed up the ladder as fast as they could, Bakura first, then Marik, then Yami.  
  
They reched the top and were all soon sprawled out on the ground panting.  
  
"I think my pants are ruined!" Yami said. "leather and water don't mix well."  
  
"Or colors and bleach." Marik said, glancing at Bakura.  
  
"I only made that mistake once!" Bakura yelled to him.  
  
"After that, Ryou never let you do the laundry again." Yami said, surpressing a laugh.  
  
"Shut up, Pharaoh. Yugi doesn't let you use the microwave, the computer, the refrigerator, the telephone, the washing machine, the stove, the dishwasher, or the television." Bakura said smugly.  
  
"Actually, he lets me use the TV. It keeps me away from the other electric devices in his house." Yami said, sounding quite proud of himself. "Where's Marik?"  
  
"Don't tell me we lost him _again_!" Bakura said, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Holy shit!" Marik yelled from somewhere in the basement.  
  
"Sould we go help him?" Bakura asked.  
  
"It would be the right thing to do." Yami replied.  
  
"But since when do I care whether or not what I'm doing is right?"  
  
"Well...never. But we should help him anyway. He makes a good comic relief."  
  
"True. But he's also alot more trouble than he's worth."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Havn't you ever seen him riding around on that motercycle of his? He almost ran me over! Twice!"  
  
"All the better reason to help him."  
  
Bakura glared after Yami as he went to go find whatever Marik had been so excited about.  
---------------------  
You really should know what I'm gonna put here. I'll update this as soon as i get 5 more reviews in this chapter. And about the marhmallow peeps thing...don't ask where I get some of these ideas from. I think mom dropped me on my head one too many times. 


	6. Chapter 5, I'm back on track now

Disclaimer: OK, I lied. I am probably going to end up typing the disclaimer for  
every chapter, whether I like to or not. It's just an instinctive thing, I guess. Anywho, as I  
was going to say, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I don't think there's anything else not to own in  
this chapter, but if there is I don't own that either.  
  
Authors note: I haven't updated in 3 months! I've never ignored my fanfics for that long before! I'm sorry for being such a ditz! Waaaa!  
---------------------  
Chapter 5  
---------------------  
  
Mai and Joey practically trampled Ryou rushing out of the room.  
  
"God, Mai! I _told_ you not to close that door!" Joey yelled.  
  
"How was I supposed to know it was locked from the outside?" Mai yelled back.  
  
"Aww...lover's quarrel," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"Us? Lovers!?" Joey said cringing.  
  
"Can it, Wheeler. You know I'm too good for you, anyway." Mai said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"What were you two doing in there, anyway?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Mai and Joey both blushed a little.  
  
"Oh, God. You didn't...did you?" Yugi asked, looking more than a little startled.  
  
"We were lookin' fer Kaiba! I Can't believe you of all people, Yug, thought that we'd do that!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Then how do you explain all that banging and yelling?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Well..." Mai started.  
  
"Maybe we should just start at the beginning, Mai." Joey said.  
  
------------------------------  
heh heh. kinda short. this chapter won't follow the 5-review rule. It's more of an introduction to the next chapter.  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
-------------------  
Chapter 6  
-------------------  
  
Mai dragged Joey into the first room she saw, which just happened to be a guest bedroom. She started to close the door.  
  
"Mai! Don't close the.." Joey started.  
  
The door slammed.  
  
"door."  
  
Mai looked around the room. "Well I guess Kaiba's not in here." She turned around to open the door and jiggled the knob. "Oh oh..."  
  
"What's goin' on?" Joey asked. He had sat down on the bed and had his eyes closed.  
  
"The door's locked."  
  
"No way!" Joey said, jumping up. He tried to open the door, but had about as much luck as Mai did.  
  
"Here, let me try something." She said as she pulled a knife out of one of Seto's many drawers.  
  
"Oh, God! Mai, what are you doing!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Relax, I'm just trying to get the lock undone."  
  
"Don't most people use credit cards for that?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is more interesting."  
  
"True."  
  
Mai jammed the knife into the small space between the door and the door frame.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"It's not working."  
  
"Damn." She started pulling the knife out if the space. "It's stuck."  
  
"That ain't good." Joey said.  
  
Just then, Mai's hand flew backwards, the knife still in it. She lost her grip and the knife went flying backwards, sticking in the wall about a foot away from Joey's head.  
  
"God! Mai! You're gonna kill me!"  
  
"Suck it up, you're fine." Mai said, pulling the knife out of the wall and putting it back in the drawer.  
  
"so now what?" Joey asked.  
  
Mai started going through the dresser drawers, pulling out shirts and pants and throwing them on the floor.  
  
"what do you think you're doin'!?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's technically Kaiba's fault we're stuck in here, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"We might as well take something for our troubles."  
  
"I see, so we're stealin' from Kaiba."  
  
"Not stealing...we're...getting payment for helping Mokuba find him."  
  
"I'd rather be stealin' from him."  
  
"Joseph Wheeler, you're impossoble."  
  
"Yeah, that' why you're attracted to me."  
  
"In your dreams," Mai said, blushing a little. She quickly turned away from Joey.  
  
Joey hadn't noticed her blushing, though. He had started diging through the closet. "hey, what's this?" he said to himself, pulling on a metal lunch box on the top shelf. A whole shelf full of miscellanius junk toppled right on top of Joey'd head with a series of bangs and crashes.  
  
"Oh, God! Joey!" Mai yelled, rushing over to him. He had been knocked out by the falling junk.  
  
"Well, at least it was only his head."  
  
Just then the power went out.  
  
"Great," Mai said, crouching on the floor next to Joey. There was a loud "thud" as she felt herself get hit in the back of the head. Then she blacked out.  
  
When she woke up, the power was back on. She was lying on the groung with her head on Joey's chest.  
  
"Ow, my head," she said, starting to get up.  
  
Joey moaned a little and opened his eyes. "What the..._Mai_!?" he yelle, practically jumping up, banging his head against Mai's in the proccess.  
  
Mai sunk to the ground, holding her head. "Joey! What'd you do that for!?" she screamed.  
  
"You startled me!" He yelled, rubbing his head.  
  
They sat there for a while, holding their heads. The door knob started ratling.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you two but we wanted to make sure you weren't dead or  
anything because there are apparently ghosts in the house and they scared all of us, even  
the Yamis, I think, because Marik sounded scared out of his mind, did you know he  
screams like a girl, and I'm sorry!" Ryou said as he opened the door.  
  
They took this oppertunity to get out of the previosly locked room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
there we go. 2 chapters in one day. How bout them apples? kind of making up for the 3-month long wait.  
  
  
  



End file.
